1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a charging apparatus with dynamical charging power and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a charging apparatus with dynamical charging power applied to an electric vehicle and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the technology developments of electric vehicles and charging stations have received much attention because of high oil prices and extensions of environmental protection by governmental and non-governmental organizations. In order to reduce that the charging apparatus is excessively dependent on the AC electric grid, however, the current regulations specify the maximum output power of the AC electric grid for the charging apparatus. In addition, the output power generated from only the AC electric grids for the charging stations cannot provide high charging demands and charging qualities because of the limited output power generated from electric grids in remote areas or the evaluation of demand charges by the industries of charging stations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a charging apparatus with dynamical charging power and a method of operating the same to reduce that the charging station is excessively dependent on the AC electric grid, increase demands of environmental protection and energy saving, and ensure that the charging station stably and accurately charges the electric vehicle during the charging operation.